


Do Those Things You Do To Me

by bottombitch



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, F/M, Facials, Rimming, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Years after becoming champion, Gloria's attention is caught by a new trainer in Galar. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Yuuri | Gloria
Kudos: 18





	Do Those Things You Do To Me

Gloria was on top of the world. A few years ago, she had won the Gym Challenge and become champion of the Galar region, and she hadn't stopped winning. Any challengers to her title—she beat them. Any tournaments run as a friendly match between Galar's top trainers—she won them. Winning as often as she did, she had gotten a little cocky, but it hadn't come back to bite her just yet. Now in her early twenties, she had done a lot of growing since becoming Galar's champion, with tits large enough to full out a double-D sized bra and an ass to match. The Galarian tabloids weren't strangers to the sight of her voluptuous proportions.

Marnie, her best friend, on the other hand, hadn't filled out quite as well. Stood next to one another, the difference between the two girls was obvious, with Marnie holding a slimmer form, and yet there was something alluring about her, too. Perhaps it was her eyes, always surrounded by eyeliner that helped to emphasise their green gaze, or perhaps it was the clothes that she wore, always tight enough on her body that very little was left to the imagination.

One evening, the two of them sat together, as they often did, on Gloria's couch, watching TV. A popular show that showcased upcoming trainers played—one that both Gloria and Marnie themselves had appeared on at one point or another. A new trainer, someone from Kanto by the name of Ash Ketchum had arrived in Galar only a few weeks earlier, and ever since then, he had been on a winning streak. Beating trainer after trainer, gym leader after gym leader, he was making something of a name for himself. Not just amongst the battling circuit, either. Many female trainers who had encountered him claimed that he was pretty gifted in... other areas, too. Gloria was intrigued, both as to his battling ability, and... well, and the other thing.

In deep thought, she caught Marnie staring at her, then immediately flushed. "What...?"

"Do you wanna battle him?" Marnie asked, gesturing towards the television. There he was, with his handsome looks and his confident smile. She did want to battle him. Perhaps she even wanted more than that. Gloria gave only a nod and was about to elaborate when Marnie continued speaking. "That's good," she muttered, "because I kinda wanna battle him too." Gloria could tell both from Marnie's tone and the look in her eyes that she, too, wanted to do more than just battle him, but there would be a time for that after the two of them had tested his skill.

To that end, Ash soon found himself inside Gloria's private gym, a place where she fought friendly matches with only her closest friends. Until now, that is. Ash stood across from the other two, his pokeballs on his belt; he knew what he had been summoned for, he thought. With a grin on his face, he reached up to turn his cap back, then grabbed for one of his trusty pokeballs. "Here's to a good match, yeah?" he asked, his lips curling into a grin.

Gloria merely nodded across from him, and then reached for her own Pokeball. As they battled, it was clear to Gloria that his skill was genuine. He trusted his pokemon, and they trusted him in return, matching the relationship that she had with her own. In the end, she lost their battle, but that didn't bother her, because it was the most fun that she'd had battling in a long time. As she returned her last pokemon to its ball, she found herself laughing, then reached up to rub her forehead clean of sweat. "Dunno what I expected outta battlin' you, Ash Ketchum, but it seems like I got my arse kicked."

Returning his own pokemon to its ball, Ash merely smiled at her. "Aw, come on. Give yourself some more credit. That battle was super close!" It hadn't been, but he was being nice, and she appreciated that. The three of them—Ash, Marnie and Gloria—all found themselves in Gloria's flat an hour or so later, the excitement of such an intense battle still fresh in Gloria's mind. As they all sat on the couch, Gloria sat on one side while Marnie sat on the other, both girls shuffling closer to the boy with each passing moment. It would take more than some closeness to satisfy their curiosity, and just as Gloria was about to make a move, she watched Marnie take the reins.

Marnie's hand slipped into Ash's crotch, first settling against his inner thigh before groping him openly. She squeezed the hardening member between her palm and her fingers, then began to grind her touch back and forth, swishing her gaze between his face and his crotch. Apparently, such a move hadn't surprised him, and he was quick to return the touch, an arm wrapping around her hip so that he could pull her closer. For the time being, he wasn't even looking at Gloria. When his cock became too hard for his pants to contain, Marnie reached up to undo his zipper, then pulled the member out into the open.

She wrapped her hand around the base of it, then looked up at him with a bashful smile. "Wow, that's..." She soon found herself distracted by the member again, a pulse having caught her attention, and then she slipped down onto the floor in front of him, her hand beginning to slowly stroke the member as she came face-to-face with it. A bead of precum built at the head, and although she had other plans for the cock, she leaned over to capture that first, her tongue swishing over the head to lap up the precum, and then she swallowed with a heavy gulp.

"Damn," she muttered, before giving the head of his cock another soft kiss. "What a taste." She spoke quietly, and then gave a glance over towards Gloria, who seemed jealous, but was enjoying the show nonetheless—she had slipped a hand into her pants, something which prompted Marnie to do the same, though her focus wasn't on herself. After kissing the tip, she moved down towards the base, pressing soft kisses along the underside. It was only when she reached the base itself that she pressed her nose up against his shaft, giving him a deep sniff. Ah, the scent of a man. A familiar one for her, and a welcome one. It filled her senses, made her shiver, even made her clit throb between her probing fingers, but she wanted more of it. Rolling her tongue around the shaft, she pushed her nose against his crotch, right up against his pubes, where the scent was the strongest. It was a mixture of sweat and what she assumed to be precum. Her tongue ran along the top side of his cock, up towards the head again, and then she took him into her mouth properly.

She lifted her gaze to look at his face as she did, then bobbed her head down onto his cock, though she could only take him so far. Such a thick member, there was no chance that she would be able to take him all the way to the base, but she made up for that by stroking the rest of him with her hand. Alongside the bobbing of her head and the way that her tongue danced around the head of his cock each time that she pulled up, he knew that he wasn't going to last very long. He didn't want to cum so soon, but she was clearly hungry for him to cum, and he wasn't eager to stop her.

Just then, she pulled off his cock, began stroking him from base to tip and opened her mouth wide for him, apparently having been aware that his orgasm was close. With the sight of that cute face waiting for his load, Ash felt his orgasm approach. He thrust needily into her hands, his hips crashing against her palm, and then he came, long ropes of pent-up cum firing across her face, covering her from forehead to chin, with some of the cum even getting in her hair. What a mess he had made.

Marnie sat there, covered in his spunk. Whenever she breathed, the scent of it filled her senses. Her tongue slipped free from her mouth to lick some of the cum up, and she swallowed it down eagerly. After reaching up to wipe his cum out of her eyes, she glanced at his cock, only to see one final dribble of the stuff hanging down from his bulbous tip. She leaned forward, lapped at the head, caught that last little bit of cum and then swallowed it down, before opening her mouth to show him that she had done so on reflex.

She thought that he might have been stunned at such a sight, but instead, Ash reached down to pull her up. With quick movements, he took off her clothes, then pressed her down against the couch beside him, where she had been sat minutes earlier. His cum was still on her face, but she was making quick work of that by pushing it into her mouth little by little, and by the time he got her pants off and tossed them aside, her face was clean. She leaned up to kiss him, and he met that kiss eagerly, then reached down to stroke his still-hard cock, before lining it up with her entrance.

"Oh, you're... you're really big," Marnie muttered, feeling worried without elaborating as to exactly what that worry was, but Ash caught on, and soon slipped down to move between her legs. Gloria had to move up from the couch to make that possible, but she was too entranced by what she was seeing to care very much about the fact that she had been ousted from her seat. She settled beside Marnie, looked her friend over, and then eventually leaned over towards Marnie's crotch as Ash leaned between the girl's legs to pleasure her.

His hands spread her thighs open, and he gave her unshaven pussy a gentle kiss, first at the clit and then further down, towards her opening. His tongue pushed between her folds, ran first along one side and then the other, then slid into her opening itself, smirking as she made little sounds of pleasure in response. As Gloria watched on, her jealousy was as strong as ever, but she wasn't about to come between Marnie and such a pleasurable time. Reaching her hand over, she slid it into Ash's hair, then pushed his head closer to Marnie's cunt. "Yeah, that's it, eat her fuckin' cunt, boy..." she muttered, her other hand between her own legs so that she could continue to pleasure herself to such an enticing sight.

Ash's tongue kept up the motion, flicking around as it slipped deep inside her to keep Marnie on the edge as she whined and whined, pleasure spiking but unable to cum. He pulled back when he knew that she was wet enough to fuck, and moved up between her legs, lining himself up with her a second time. "Give it to 'er good," Gloria all-but demanded, moving up beside him to watch as he pushed himself inside. Marnie's tight cunt struggled to take such a large cock inside, even the head was having trouble pushing in, but as moments passed and Ash strained himself trying to push inside, he managed to slip the head in, and from there, her arousal made pushing further inside a breeze.

He almost pushed all the way inside by accident, catching himself halfway and then pulling back to make sure that he didn't hurt her. He leaned down, pressed another kiss against her lips, then settled into a slow rhythm while she moaned up against his lips, her own crotch rolling against his in an attempt to get his cock all the way inside her. "Feels so... so good," she muttered, barely above a whisper, but he gave a hard thrust afterwards that forced her to cry out in pleasure—he wasn't going to let her hide just how good she was feeling.

Marnie threw her head back, moaned out in pleasure and wrapped her legs around his hips, her trembling form very nearly finding climax in his first thrust—when he followed up with a rough rhythm, she had no chance of avoiding it. It started at her abdomen, shot down her body to her toes and up along her spine. She curled the former while she arched the latter, her head falling against the couch's arm once again while Ash picked up the pace. He gave her the hardest, roughest fuck that he could muster, his hips slapping against hers each time that he pushed inside, and after her first orgasm began, they just kept going and going. Climax after climax, needy moan after needy moan, kiss after kiss whenever she managed to summon the energy to lean up and press her lips against his.

It only took a few minutes for her to begin feeling exhausted, but she was chasing the pleasure, constantly bucking her own hips against his in an attempt to get his cock as deep as she possibly could. Gloria watched Ash pushing inside Marnie over and over, imagining how deep inside her his cock must be, how good it must feel to have such a thick shaft buried so deep. At the base of each thrust, Marnie ground her hips down against Ash, almost stopping him from pulling out, something that was aided by the fact that her cunt clung to his cock so tightly.

His orgasm eventually came when Gloria reached back to give him a hand, her palm finding his balls. She soon wrapped her fingers around them, massaging them between her fingers and her palm while he gave his last few desperate thrusts into Marnie, then buried himself to the base inside her and settled there, moaning as he did. He trembled in place, his cock visibly pulsating as it pumped Marnie full of cum, a second climax that was just as plentiful as his first one had been, and when he pulled out a few moments later, cum began to seep from Marnie's used cunt, dripping down onto the couch beneath them.

Ash slapped his cock against her cum-dripping pussy, then smirked over towards Gloria, who hadn't stopped massaging his balls. When he pulled back, she moved away from him, and pretty soon she found herself on her knees between his legs just as Marnie had been earlier on. To think that Marnie had started all of this, even if Gloria had been intending to do so herself, and now she was near-unconscious on the couch nearby. Gloria had him all to herself. "What a cock," she muttered, wrapping a hand around him. He wasn't as hard as he had been before, and would clearly need some help to get fully hard again. Gloria smirked to herself, then leaned down to press a kiss against the head of the softening member. "I'll help ye out, don't worry."

Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to one of his balls instead, letting his cock rest against her face as she did. She could smell Marnie's scent of him, though it wasn't quite as powerful as his own, and she suddenly understood why Marnie had become so encapsulated with him the moment she had moved between his legs. Leftover cum from his session with Marnie was leaking into her hair, making a mess, but she didn't care. Now that she had his cock and balls to play with, why should it matter whether she was a mess or not? Peppering kisses along the outside of the balls, she made her way over towards one of them and then pulled it into her mouth, her tongue rolling around them, lavishing them in soft strokes and flicks.

A moment later, when he was least expecting it, she contrasted that by giving his nut a hard suckle, prompting him to let out a whine. She smirked around him, then took his other nut into her mouth; with both inside her maw at once, she suckled hard, as hard as she had done before, and watched his expression melt once again. The feeling of his cock throbbing against her forehead was her reward for doing such hard work.

She pulled back, licked a stripe along the underside of his cock, then took him into her mouth. She was no amateur. In one quick swoop down, she took his entire cock into her mouth at once, her throat bulging for the sheer size of the member stuffed inside it. Through eyes filling with tears, she looked up at his face, then held herself down against the base for as long as she could before eventually having to pull back for air. She didn't give up, though. At the tip, she flicked her tongue against his urethra, then gave the head one big, long suck before pulling back properly, only for him to reach down and slide his hands into her hair.

The tip of his cock found her lips again, and a hard thrust forward pushed that tip inside, all the way to the entrance of her throat. He gave her that brief moment to prepare before driving his hips against her face, burying himself to the base inside her. As her nose pressed against his pubes and Gloria huffed his scent, he prepared to give her the face-fucking of a lifetime, even lifting himself up from the couch to do so. Pump, pump, pump. He thrust into her throat over and over again, his balls slapping against her chin each time, and Gloria wanted more. Harder, faster, deeper. How she wished his cock was even bigger. Her arms wrapped around his hips, making sure that he couldn't pull away, but she needed to breathe. That need grabbed at her, formed tears in her eyes once again, but she sat there and took her face-fucking like a good girl, right up until the moment that he pulled away, at which point she yanked back with a gasp and tried to catch her breath.

Ending up on her back, she couldn't stop him as he moved down onto her, not that she would have wanted to. "I've been dying to touch you ever since I laid my eyes on you," he muttered, reaching his hands up to take off her shirt. Her large tits threatened to spill, and the moment that he lifted her shirt up and over them, they collapsed, jiggling gently before his eyes. He leaned down, grabbed both of them at once and then pressed his lips against one of the nipples, looking up at the expression on her face as he did. At first, she was able to handle it, but when he began to suckle on that sensitive nub in his mouth, she had no chance. Her hands reached up to slip into his hair.

"Fuck, that feels... so fuckin' good," she moaned, capturing one of his legs between hers so that she could grind against him while he worked her over. As he pulled back, he gave her tits rough squeezes and gropes before switching over to the other nipple, suckling on it just as he had the first, though before pulling away he made sure to do something that would catch her by surprise: he gave her nipple a gentle bite, and a sharp moan left her.

Gloria had more assets that he wanted to play with, though, and so after pulling back, he rolled her over onto her back, prompting her to look back at him. His hands worked at her skirt, pulling it down and off, and she just about caught a glimpse of his face before he buried it between the cheeks of her ass. His tongue found her hairy cunt without any trouble, and he set to work bringing her the pleasure that a body like hers deserved. Overwhelmed, she merely laid there, moaning off into the open air while his tongue swished closer to her clit. His oral work quickly became a brutal assault: a dab of his tongue against her clit, then a flick against her entrance, then a deep thrust of his tongue inside her.

Her hands moved up towards her own face. She ran her hands desperately across it, trying to come to grips with herself, but she couldn't. His skill, the way he moved his tongue, somehow reaching many of her pleasure spots using it, was too much for her. She thought for a moment that she might cum, but as she neared her orgasm, he pulled back, and for a moment she was disappointed. "Ah... seriously?" she muttered, barely above a whisper, and then she suddenly felt him moving on top of her. His hands reached down to place over her wrists, and without using his hand to guide himself he managed to line up with her cunt, then a hard slam had him balls deep inside her.

She might not have been as tight as Marnie was, but she was every bit as warm inside, every bit as snug, somehow. As he settled his knees alongside hers and began to gently rock his hips against her behind, grinding the tip of his cock against the very depths of her hungry snatch. Trapped underneath him, she could barely move, but that only made the already-intense sex feel even more so. Her eyes rolled back, and that orgasm that she had been so close to earlier hit her like a tonne of bricks.

"Yes! Right there, fuck!" she moaned out, and then gave up speaking as her tongue lolled out from her mouth and she began to dribble saliva onto the floor beneath her. Ash gave her all he had, a few more hard thrusts, and then pulled out of her again, content that he had made her cum, but he had other plans with her before the night ended, and he didn't want to risk cumming so soon.

While he prepared her for what he wanted to do next, he moved around her body and knelt before her, his cock hanging inches from her face. The scent of her own cunt added onto the ones that had already been there made her more aroused than she cared to admit, and Gloria immediately leaned up to wrap her lips around his cock's head again. She suckled on it hard, then pulled back to let it pop from her mouth, only to lean up and begin licking along his shaft, cleaning up every ounce of her juice that she could find on him—what a mess she had made.

From there, it was the sight of his hanging balls that caught her attention. She leaned over, captured them in her mouth and then ran her lips around them. A new layer of taste sat on them, and she eagerly took the opportunity to clean him again, barely even concerning herself with whatever it was that he was doing—she was far too caught up in her worship.

Meanwhile, Ash's hands pressed against her back ran down it and eventually settled at her butt. He gave the cheeks a squeeze, then slid a finger along her crack, pausing once he reached her butthole. He gave it a teasing brush, then slipped past it down to her cunt, where he slipped a finger inside her. Gloria's twat began to twitch around his finger just as it had done his cock, and it didn't take him long at all to get what he wanted: a very wet, very lubricated finger, which he then brought back up to her ass. He gave her another testing brush there, just to see whether she would have much of a reaction to it, but she seemed to be far too preoccupied with his balls.

As much as he loved having his balls played with, he wanted her to recognise his efforts. He pulled up again, then guided her back up onto the couch. She remained ever-curious as he did. As she settled on the couch, facing towards the back with her ass aimed towards him, he leaned forward to give her a brief kiss on the lips. "I'm glad ya like my arse so much, I worry sometimes that it's too big," she told him, gently waggling that butt back against him.

"So, you don't mind if I play with it?" he asked, sliding one of his hands down to give her butt another gentle squeeze.

"Not at all, love," she replied, then gave him a wink. "Do whatever ya want with it."

Given her go-ahead, he settled behind her once again, his hands moving up to run along her rump. After giving her another soft squeeze there, he parted the cheeks and then ran that previously lubricated finger up against her asshole. Seeing as he hadn't gotten a proper chance to enjoy her pussy earlier, he even leaned in to have a taste of it, plunging the muscle between the lips of her snatch while he waggled the tip of his finger into her ass, careful not to hurt her at first, but—

"You can go faster than that," she told him, pushing back against the intrusive finger. How could he ever say no to that? In a flash, he slid the finger all the way inside, then began to curl it inside her, feeling around inside her ass to figure out what her pleasure spots where, and which ones he should try to avoid, but to his surprise, it seemed as if she didn't have any limits. Whatever he did, however hard he did it, she merely mewled out a needy moan, sometimes containing his name spoken in that wonderful Scottish accent of hers, clenched her asshole tightly around his finger and pushed back against him to get him to push deeper... not that he could go any deeper with his finger.

Moving up, he left her pussy alone for now and traced his tongue against her asshole, soon plunging his tongue into the hole as his finger pulled out and left the entrance unfilled. His hands went back to spreading her cheeks open, and once they were open far enough that could press his face right against her ass he let them close, the soft cheeks falling back to surround his face while he slipped as deep into her with that tongue as he could—not quite as deep as the finger, but combined with the way it kept changing form as it slipped up and down, side to side, Gloria was nearly thrown over the edge and into orgasm once more.

She felt her legs beginning to twitch and shake, but she didn't want him to stop. She wanted more. His cock, she wanted his cock. Fuck. Reaching back, she pulled his face away from her ass. "Are ya gonna use your tongue all day, or are we gonna get to the more interestin' stuff?" she asked, giving her own ass a gentle spank in an attempt to entice him further.

Ash didn't need to be enticed further, but it worked. He moved up to his feet, slid his cock between the cheeks of her ass, ground between them for a moment and then pulled his hips back to press the tip of his cock against her ass. Still wet from the oral attention that she had given his shaft a few moments prior, he managed to slip the head inside without any trouble—faster than he had intended to, even. Gloria immediately leaned her head back, letting out a soft coo of pleasure as she nodded. "That's it, love," she told him, pressing herself—chest and all—against the couch while she pushed her rump back against him.

That push back managed to slip another couple of inches of his shaft inside her, but she needed all of him, and luckily for her, Ash was just as eager to give as she was to receive. "Fucking give it to me!" she cried, and Ash slammed into her a moment later, all the way to the base. His balls slapped against her neglected pussy, prompting another soft sigh of pleasure from her. "That's it! Fuck, give it to me! Give me all you've fuckin' got!" Gloria moaned out, rolling her hips back against him to feel that large, thick shaft shifting around inside her, but no amount of rolling would ever be able to replace the feeling of a good, hard fuck, and he gave exactly that to her a moment later.

Slap, slap, slap, went his hips against her ass, while his balls crashed against her pussy with a similar, if sloppier, result. The two sources of pleasure were overwhelming, and Gloria was crumbling under the sensation. Her hands rose to her face again, clasping over it in an attempt to hide the loud moans. Just as she was about to cum, she felt hands against her own, but Ash's hands were still at her hips. As her hands were pulled away from her face, Marnie leaned over to give her friend a deep kiss, and the surprise was enough to stop her from being able to hold back. She was about to cum from anal stimulation alone!

One final crash back against him had her orgasm starting, but he needed more. As she came, her hole spasming around him, he gave her a relentless pounding that lasted about half a minute more, then filled her ass with a fresh load of cum—the largest that he had given that night.

When he pulled out, his cum dripped from her hole, but Gloria was a mess—she couldn't even close her legs to stop it. Marnie leaned back to help clean her up, indulging in the fresh load of cum as she did.

Gloria then collapsed against the couch, trying to catch her breath. "Holy fuck... you're doing that again some other time," she told Ash, making sure that he knew he didn't have a choice in the matter.

Ash simply rolled his eyes, then grinned. "...hm. Maybe the next time I'm in town, sure." Gloria didn't have the energy to argue, so she simply laid back against the couch and dozed. Marnie soon moved up alongside her, wrapping her arms around the other girl. Ash looked around for the bathroom, then left the two girls to their own devices. 


End file.
